Healing
by grungekitty
Summary: After an untimely death, Gibson tries his best to pull SPRX out of his sorry stat. A couple emotional breakdowns and a few shouting matches later...does he get through to SPRX? SPOVA


**Ok! Everybody be vewy **_**quiet**_**!**

**My friend (Whose sleeping over) is asleep!**

**It's like 6 in the morning, she went to bed, I couldn't sleep.**

**So I'm going to type this! ^v^**

**hopefully the key bored clicking won't wake her up... '~'**

**aaaaanyways, my inspo!**

**The actually deleted **_**song **_**"Goodbye Love" from RENT (LOVE that movie!)**

**The first part, with Roger and Mark, not Mimi's part! (Although I like that part too, it just wasn't what inspired me)**

**Roger and Mark **_**do **_**kind of remind me of SPRX and Gibson.**

_**"Mimi's gotten thin! Mimi's running out time! And you're running out the doooooor!"**_

**sorry. *anime sweatdrop***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"SPRX." Gibson said from the door frame.

SPRX didn't react and instead continued to sit on his bed, fiddling with his robotic fingers.

"SPRX!" Gibson restated "Quit sulking... please."

"How could we just lose Otto like that?" SPRX finally said.

"SPRX, it was not your fault!" Gibson scolded.

"YES IT _WAS!_" SPRX shouted "It was the very definition of _'my fault'_! _I_ should of been watching his rear!"

"SPRX, you need to get over it. It's been long enough. This isn't healthy anymore!" Gibson insisted.

"I just... You just don't understand." SPRX said, sitting back down and turning his attention back to his hands.

"Otto wouldn't of wanted you sitting here like this all day!" Gibson said sincerely.

"just leave me alone!" SPRX pleaded.

"SPRX! you can't just detach like this!" Gibson assured

"And why not?" SPRX asked sarcastically.

"SPRX! How could you be this selfish!? You think you acting like this isn't affecting everyone else!? You think this isn't keeping everyone from letting it go!? You think this isn't hurting Chiro!? Antuari!? _ME_!?" Gibson shouted emotionally.

SPRX stayed quiet.

"And don't getting me started on what this is doing to Nova!" Gibson added "You're practically _destroying _her!"

SPRX grimaced, but showed no other reaction.

"SPRX! You _know_ what Otto meant to her! She needs you right now! Her little brother just _died_ SPRX! Your not the only one suffering!" Gibson yelled

"What do you know!?" SPRX snapped, standing up sharply.

"More than you!" Gibson yelled back, caught up in his brother's anger

"Is that so?" SPRX shouted.

"YES!" Gibson screamed.

"Like _you_ would know anything about getting over something!" SPRX screeched as he violently turned away.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Gibson asked as he narrowed his eyes!

"OH C'MON! We all _know_ why you lock yourself in your little lab _brainstrain_!"

"And why's that?" Gibson demanded.

SPRX could feel his emotions running red hot. He knew he was about to explode on his brother.

"Gibson is in his lab again, no surprise! Gibson is always in his lab! He's always working! Always busy! He's work is everything! Gibson's in love with his research! Gibson has to work! Always working! _working working WORKING!_" he ranted "But _really_, it's not any kind of 'passion' at all! You're just crawling away in that lab and _hiding_!"

"And what, exactly, am I hiding from?" Gibson inquired.

"From everything! The entire _world_, Gibson! You don't like facing reality, so you hide from it in your little lab! You pretend it's some kind of work you just love doing, but you just can't handle your failures! You can't even face loneliness!"

Gibson was surprised by his brother's insults.

"YOU'RE _HIDING_ GIBSON!" SPRX screamed "So don't stand there and lecture me on how to face up to something! you forget about the whole wide, scary world and hide in that stupid lab of yours! Every. Single. Day! So don't you _dare_ tell me to stop 'detaching'. All you _do _is detach, Gibson!"

"THAT IS _ENOUGH_!" Gibson screeched at an ear splitting decimal. "This conversation is _not_ about me! You are avoiding my point, SPRX!"

SPRX stared Gibson down, but let him finish.

"I told you _Nova_ is suffering! She loves you, SPRX! Her brother just died, and now, as if that wasn't enough for her, now she has to watch _you _fall apart!" Gibson snipped quietly "Nova is a strong girl, but she's only _so_ strong, SPRX! She's not limitless! She _needs _you! She needs you to be _stable_ for her!"

"Just leave." SPRX demanded quietly.

"NO!" Gibson yelled "Have you even _seen_ Nova? She stopped training, stopped going outside, and I have yet to see her eat! SPRX? SHE IS NOT EATING! Will you get a grip!? For _her_ sake!?"

SPRX looked down in shame.

"Nova loves you, SPRX! Remember that!" Gibson added.

With that said, Gibson turned and left, leaving the door open on his way out.

SPRX waited there for almost a mental eternity, thinking about what Gibson had said. All the words that were said repeated a million times in his aching head.

His throat hurt from yelling, shouting, screaming, and even screeching.

SPRX started towards the door to shut it.

"Maybe he had a point." he thought, frowning.

He bared the thought of nova not eating crossing his mind for a moment. He knew he couldn't take it if she died too.

"I'll go talk to her." SPRX decided, then started down the hallway to her room.

This was the start of healing, for most the team.

* * *

**Ok.**

**wow!**

**first, am I crazy or was that awesome? XD**

**second, exactly two hours were spent on that fic!**

**seriously! I started at 6, now it's 8!**

**anyways, my friends still asleep.**

**back to the fic!**

**several lines (or at least close matches) from the song made it in here.**

**I'd recommend the song.**

**heck! I'd recommend the whole freaking movie!**

**anyways, have fun reviewing! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
